


Strawhats Plus Vampire

by Reaper_Zebra



Category: One Piece, Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Friendship, Humor, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_Zebra/pseuds/Reaper_Zebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After entering a mysterious cave, Luffy, Zoro and Robin are taken to the world of Yokai Academy! What will the pirates do while stuck at the school for monsters? Editing previous chapters at the moment, will continue soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawhats Plus Vampire

Yokai Island

The Strawhat pirates had been traveling a couple weeks without finding anything interesting on the way. After having added Brook the skeleton musician to the crew, things were much less dull in between islands, but there was still the lack of an adventure while they were out like this.

The ship's captain, Monkey D. Luffy, was especially bored. Usopp and Brook were helping Franky with his usual inventions, Chopper was in his room making some medicine, Zoro was working out as usual, Sanji was preparing things for dinner, Robin was reading a book on the deck, and Nami was doing her working on her world map.

All this in turn left Luffy to be by himself to try and fish, but there had not been a bite the whole day. The rubber boy sighed in frustration to the sea. Suddenly Zoro's voice came from the intercom.

"Hey everybody, there's an island up ahead. It's got some weird statue on it too."

Luffy jumped up in excitement when he heard the swordsman say that and rushed to the front of the ship. Nami was already there with Robin looking out alongside her.

"Hey look at that statue, what is that?" Nami said to Robin as the captain walked up next to them. In the distance, there could be seen the island, and as tall as a light tower, there stood a grand monument. It was shaped like a cross with what seemed to be a gem in the middle of it. It was made out of pure stone by the look of it. Behind it seemed to be a small beach connected with a cave mouth.

"This place looks creepy, let's go!" He shouted, starting for the back of the Sunny Go, but was grabbed by his shirt.

"It doesn't look inhabited Luffy, I don't think we should go there." Nami reasoned nervously, getting an odd feeling from just looking at the island. "Besides, it's not one we know of."

"I know what the island is, although I'm surprised that it actually exists." Robin interjected. The two turned to Robin curiously, who cupped her chin in thought. The rest of the crew gathered on the deck, hoping to get an explanation as well.

"It is rumored to be a home to mythical creatures and monster, or at least that's how the stories go." Robin declared, earning a shiver from Usopp.

"Monsters? You don't mean anything like vampires do you?" The Sniper asked nervously, the idea of going to the island already scaring him.

"It is unknown, but it is said that there may be were wolves, goblins, trolls and other such beings on it. Also, there is supposedly an identical island in the New World as well." She answered truthfully, earning a gulp from Usopp, Chopper and Brook.

"How horrible, my heart would stop if I met such things." Brook said, sipping on a cup of tea. "Although I have no heart to stop. Yohohohoho!"

"That sounds awesome! Let's go find a monster!" Luffy cheered, getting ready to jump off the railing and into the water.

"I wonder if they're strong…" Zoro mused thoughtfully, holding Shuusui up in front of him.

"No wait guys, I have don't-go-to-the-monster-island disease coming on!" Usopp said fearfully while shivering. "I'm scared too, let's just leave it alone!" Chopper added, with Brook nodding in agreement. No one had noticed that the ship had mysteriously gone toward the island during their conversation.

"Oi oi, did the island all of a sudden get bigger?" Sanji pointed out, noticing that they were now already at the shore of the island.

"See? The island wants us to go too!" Luffy laughed, hanging his arms over the side of the railing. As soon as they were close enough, the rubber man jumped off the side.

"Wait Luffy, don't wander off on your-", Nami began but it was too late. Luffy was already moving out of shouting distance, making the navigator groan in agitation.

"I'll make sure the idiot comes back alive, just dock and wait for us!" Zoro announced as he jumped after his captain.

"Geez, those two are always doing stuff like this." Nami stated as she face palmed and shook her head.

"Should we really trust the guy who always gets lost with keeping an eye on our captain?" Franky asked thoughtfully.

"I'll go as well. I have a bit of interest in the island as well." Robin announced, offering a small smile before following after the two.

Zoro caught up quite quickly to his captain, and the two explored the cave together. So far, it was only a small labyrinth with one path. Oddly enough, it was lit by torches, something that Luffy didn't think twice about.

"This is boring. I thought we'd see something already." Luffy complained, pursing his lips as he glanced around the path.

"We just got here, stop whining. Besides, it looks like someone's been here already." He said as he drew Shuusui. The two continued on ahead, with Zoro on his guard but Luffy paying no mind to it. Finally they came to an opening in the cave. Up ahead was some sort of arching structure with a cross similar to the one outside on top of it. The center of it was glowing with a pinkish light.

"What's that mystery light?" Luffy asked curiously, looking around the cave. Zoro examined the room carefully, making sure not to miss a spot. He didn't want to be caught off guard, but the room was fairly small, and there was nowhere to hide from what he could see.

"Amazing, so this is what was inside the cave." Robin's voice came, making the two look back as the archeologist entered. Her eyes quickly landed on the runes carved into the wall, and she slowly sauntered over to them.

"Hey Robin, what are you doing here, you wanna fight some monsters too?" Luffy asked curiously, a childish grin spreading across his face.

"No, just very curious of what was in here." She admitted, tracing a hand over the ancient writing. Luffy nodded and turned to the 'mystery light' in the arc. Zoro walked to Robin's side and crossed his arms, wondering what she was looking at.

"Can you read these?" he asked. She nodded in response, wiping some of the dirt and dust off the wall to clear up the writing.

"Only a little, I'm trying to make out these symbols the best I can." She declared, searching her long memory of different languages and runes and summon her knowledge. "The door… to the world… of Yokai… will open for…" She slowly read aloud as she discerned each symbol. Zoro listened curiously until his captain's hand gripped on his shoulder.

"Hey Zoro, come look at this!" Luffy shouted as he retracted his rubber arm. The swordsman groaned in annoyance before silently walking to his captains side. Robin paid them no mind though, continuing to read the runes as best she could.

"Will open for… those who bear… the will of…. The will of… a Conqueror who may… overturn the world… of Yokai. If he sees… the light of this tunnel… then the world of Yokai… will call him to come." She finished. Now she mused in thought about what it could mean by the "will of a Conqueror". She then realized it might mean Conquerors Haki, the rarest type among the colors. But if they can see the light, then that means…

"Luffy, be careful. I'm not sure what that light is-", the two looked to her but she never finished as Luffy started to feel himself tugged toward the arc.

"What's going on?" Luffy shouted but was unable to resist the pull of this unseen force. He skidded across the ground, grinding his heels into the ground before finally passing through the light and disappearing.

"Luffy!" Zoro and Robin shouted fearfully, but started to feel themselves being tugged toward the light as well. Zoro grinded his teeth and dug his swords into the ground and grabbed Robin in hopes that he could at least save them both. Despite his efforts, he was easily pulled from the ground as well, Robin not far behind him.

* * *

It was a few weeks before the start of a new semester for Yokai Academy, and things were going to be different. Mikogami the Exorcist knew that something tremendous may happen, be it good or bad, he was going to watch it play out/ first there was the matter of a human entering the school, even though humans weren't allowed into school, he knew that this boy was destined for something special. Then there was Moka Akashiya, daughter of Akasha Blood River, his old friend who also was an S-ranked Vampire and Shinso.

But at the moment, something even more interesting was happening. A portal almost forgotten and long been inactive was starting to give off energy again. On the other side of the portal was the world of Pirates, where the sea was even grander than the one in the world he lived in. He and his fellow Dark Lords had gone to the world to see what was in it more than 20 years ago. They had met pirates and marines alike, and created bonds with some.

He headed down far below Yokai Academy where the portal was once dormant. He had read the inscription on the other side of it, telling of the coming of a man with the will of a Conqueror, something he did not fully understand himself, but was very interested to say the least. He walked into the dark hall where it resided. Usually it would be almost pitch black inside the cave, though that was no problem for Mikogami, but this time a bright pinkish light shined through. He walked up to where the portal stood, examining the arch for anything strange.

"Hmm, so has the Conqueror finally come?" He wondered aloud with his long dark grin spreading across his face. The portal seemed to start fluctuating and he took a step back from it. In less than 10 seconds, suddenly three figures fell from the portal. Mikogami was slightly shocked to see such a small, non threatening boy, Luffy, come through first. The next was of course Zoro and Robin, which confused the Exorcist even more.

"Wow, that was weird! I thought we were gonna die!" Luffy laughed hysterically, earning a punch to the head from Zoro.

"Don't just laugh so carelessly about something like that, idiot!" He growled, trying to choke his captain.

"I wonder where we are. Perhaps we are in the realm of Yokai? If so, I fear we may be torn to shreds and have our blood sucked from our bodies if we're not careful." Robin muttered thoughtfully.

"Don't say something like that so casually." Zoro mumbled with a sweat drop.

"There are monsters around? Where, where?" Luffy asked hopefully, scanning the dark room for any signs of life.

"Quite curious aren't you?" came the Exorcist's voice, surprising all three and putting Zoro on his guard with his swords drawn. Mikogami was at first hidden within the shadows of the hall, but now with the light gone from the portal, he was no longer visible.

"Do not be afraid, I am not here to do you harm." He added calmly, illuminating the room with a small pinkish light he produced with his Youki. Zoro narrowed his eyes dangerously, getting ready for a fight if needed.

"Who are you, robed guy? Have you seen any monsters around" Luffy asked with no fear but curiosity instead, earning a chuckle from Mikogami.

"My name is Tenmei Mikogami the Exorcist. Who might you three be? Pirates I assume?" He asked curiously, tilting his head in question.

"Yeah, I'm Luffy nice to meet ya!" Luffy answered, introducing himself without so much as a wink of fear or caution.

"Don't just give out your name like that, we're pirates!" Zoro protested through grinded teeth, annoyed with his captain yet again.

 _"This must be the one which the inscription talked about, how interesting He is far from what I imagined. But then again, one cannot judge based on appearance, especially among monsters._ Mikogami mused to himself as he examined Luffy.

"Is it true, that we are in the realm of Monsters?" Robin asked carefully, keeping a keen eye out just in case. "The inscription I read was quite unclear to me."

"That is correct, although monsters are very few in this world, we still maintain ourselves here." He answered truthfully.

"So it's just a small part of the Grand Line then?" Zoro asked this time with a raised eyebrow, but Exorcist shook his head in answer.

"No, the worlds that we come from are very different. I have been to your world and I know that it is nowhere near the same as our human world." He answered the swordsman, earning a raised brow from Zoro and Robin.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked this time.

"In your world, humans can achieve special powers through Devil Fruits I think they were called, but also humans can surpass their normal limits to be inhuman while here humans can do no such thing." He explained to them, remembering his visit to several pirate crews possessing Devil Fruit powers.

"So if that's true, how do you know of our world?" Robin asked again, coming up with several theories of her own in her head.

"I had traveled there long ago, and was very surprised to find a world with a nigh endless sea, and so many powerful humans. Here only Yokai would possess such gifts, but humans not only held special powers, but even made some of the strongest of our races pale in comparison." Mikogami admitted thoughtfully. "Quite a wondrous world you come from. I shall visit it again someday."

"So we can get back?" Zoro asked him cautiously, unsure of whether he was friend or foe yet.

"That I cannot say, for the portal you came through is the only way to travel between our worlds, but now it's deactivated itself again." The Exorcist pointed out, sending Zoro and Robin slightly on edge.

"Wait so we're stuck here?" Zoro shouted in surprise, with Mikogami nodding in response. Robin had a cold sweat going while Luffy put his hand to his chin trying to comprehend his words.

"Wait so we can't get back to our nakama?" He shouted in shock and fear.

"At least he figured out that much." Zoro said sweat dropping. Robin had not taken her eyes off of the robed figure who kept on his ever dark grin.

"This is a very odd and confusing situation for you all, and I understand. So I have a proposition if you don't mind." Mikogami declared, earning their full attention again."I run a school for monsters, where they learn how to co-exist with humans. Why not stay here for awhile until the portal opens up again, and attend the school." He suggested.

"A school for monsters? How would we be able to fit in with monsters?" Zoro asked with a raised brow again.

"What's a school?" Luffy added thoughtfully, earning a small giggle from Robin.

"Students here are required to stay in human form while they attend, and to keep their true forms secret." Exorcist answered, but Zoro didn't look entirely convinced, but before he could say something his captain interrupted.

"So there are a ton of monsters here huh? Awesome, let's go then!" Luffy shouted happily, tugging Zoro by the shirt.

"But what about everybody else, will they be ok while we're gone?" Zoro reminded his captain carefully, earning a down cast look on Luffy's expression.

"You're right, we have to get back!" Luffy protested, grabbing Mikogami's shirt in desperation.

"Actually, one thing I discovered during my travels is that even for the time spent in each world, the other barely passes by at all. You could spend months here and it would only be minutes in your world." The Exorcist explained, trying to calm them down.

"Well then, if we have no other way of getting back, I think that staying here would be our best option." Robin spoke, looking at Zoro and Luffy. "There is no logical way for us to be able to get home on our own. Listening to robe-san is all we can do."

"This is all really odd."Zoro muttered, rubbing his head in confusion. The swordsman wasn't going to pretend he understood anything that was going on.

"If we can get back, then it's okay." Luffy relented, taking a breath of relief before smiling. "Now let's go see a monster!"

"I don't believe I'm of a proper age group to attend your school. Is there another job I may be able to do? I am an archeologist." Robin asked, looking at Mikogami in question.

'Hmm, we could always use another teacher, if you can read our history books in the next three weeks, Then I can get you a spot teaching." Exorcist offered thoughtfully, earning a smile from Robin.

"That sounds like a great idea; I would very much like to learn of this world's history, while in my world we do not have such luxuries." The archeologist answered thankfully.

"Then it is settled, I shall get each of you a room to stay in. School starts in three weeks, so you have time to relax for now." Mikogami declared, motioning for them to follow as he walked up some stairs. Luffy jumped up and started behind him while Zoro at Robin's side

"I don't like all this. We shouldn't just trust him so easily." Zoro muttered to the archeologist, narrowing his eyes at the Exorcist.

"For now we have no choice, hopefully he is telling the truth in that no time will pass in our world until our return. I fear that we may be here longer than we hope if he does not possess power over it." Robin pointed out, thinking over the situation logically.

"Hey robed guy, do you have any food? I'm starving." Luffy asked Mikogami curiously, earning a small chuckle in response.

"I can arrange for a meal to be made for you all." Exorcist answered making Luffy drool at the mouth.

"Thanks robed guy!"

"Our captain doesn't seem to grasp the idea of our situation." Robin said as she giggled, with Zoro sighing in response. "That's putting it lightly."

"By the way, I seem to remember some of those from your world possess such things as Devil Fruit powers, do any of you possess such abilities?" Mikogami asked curiously.

"I'm a rubber man, I ate the Gomu-Gomu no mi, and Robin has one too, but Zoro doesn't." Luffy answered with Robin nodding in agreement.

'A rubber man eh? How very interesting. You should be able to fit in at Yokai Academy just fine then. We will do something for your friend." He said motioning to Zoro who nodded.

" _This is going to be a very interesting few years indeed."_  Mikogami thought as his grin grew even wider. And so began their stay at Yokai Academy, none of the three knew what lied ahead for them, but they would soon find out.


End file.
